1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hammocks and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods facilitating correct set up of a hammock.
2. The Background Art
When setting up a hammock as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,772 (which is hereby incorporated by reference) it may be difficult for a new user to properly gauge the amount of slack necessary for optimal comfort and proper function. Too little slack may make the hammock difficult to enter. It may also unnecessarily stress certain components of the hammock or associated rain fly. Too much slack may produce an uncomfortable sleeping position, insufficient water drainage, and the like. Accordingly, what is needed is a hammock providing simplified set up.